In triangle $ABC,$ $\angle B = 60^\circ$ and $\angle C = 45^\circ.$  The point $D$ divides $\overline{BC}$ in the ratio $1:3$.  Find
\[\frac{\sin \angle BAD}{\sin \angle CAD}.\]
Explanation: By the Law of Sines on triangle $ABC,$
\[\frac{BD}{\sin \angle BAD} = \frac{AD}{\sin 60^\circ} \quad \Rightarrow \quad \quad \sin \angle BAD = \frac{BD \sqrt{3}}{2 AD}.\]By the Law of Sines on triangle $ACD,$
\[\frac{CD}{\sin \angle CAD} = \frac{AD}{\sin 45^\circ} \quad \Rightarrow \quad \quad \sin \angle CAD = \frac{CD}{AD \sqrt{2}}.\][asy]
unitsize (5 cm);

pair A, B, C, D;

B = (0,0);
C = (1,0);
A = extension(B, B + dir(60), C, C + dir(180 - 45));
D = interp(B,C,1/4);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--D);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, S);
[/asy]

Then
\[\frac{\sin \angle BAD}{\sin \angle CAD} = \frac{\frac{BD \sqrt{3}}{2 AD}}{\frac{CD}{AD \sqrt{2}}} = \frac{BD \sqrt{6}}{2 CD} = \boxed{\frac{\sqrt{6}}{6}}.\]